


Family doesn't always mean your related

by StarrBomb



Series: Two days without you [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura misses her home, Comfort, Lance does his thing, Lance is space mom, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrBomb/pseuds/StarrBomb
Summary: Lance enjoys helping his team. but when he finds Allura all alone, he's the one that helps her find home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished it!!! I know ive been promising this one shot for awhile, and I'm very happy that I've finally finished, so please sit back and enjoy.

Even though it was Lance that saved Allura, they didn't really get any chances to talk about it. At first, it was the crazy weeks of having at least more than one of the others hanging on to him. And then it was constant battles against the Galra. They never really had time to just sit down with each other and talk. Period.

It was after a late night of making sure everyone was in bed, dreaming of….well, whatever it was they dreaming. It took him awhile too. They had had a Particularly rough battle against a Galra war ship, and everyone was still pretty high strung from the battle. He had to lock out Keith from the training deck, and tended to his various cuts and bruises before having to drag him into bed. Pidge was a bit easier, since she fell asleep on her laptop. Again. So all he really had to do was save whatever she was working on and carry her back to her room. He already knew that Shiro was in his room, though if he was sleeping or not was the question. That was where he was headed when he saw that the observation deck was on, and pictures of strangers were up on the holo-projection. Lance looks in and wasn't expecting to see Allura sitting on the floor, draped in a blanket that she most likely brought from her room. 

Before he knows it, he's walking up beside her and sitting down, curling his arms around his knees to keep them close to his chest. Neither of them say anything for awhile, and Lance isn't sure if she even knows he's there. Finally, after what may seem like hours, Allura finally speaks. 

“Thank you Lance. Thank you for risking your life to save me.”

Risking his life?

“Risking my life?”

“You dived deep into the Fyivo ocean to get herbs to save me.”

“Oh, that. It was nothing Princess, I've dived way deeper back on Earth.”

Allura snaps her head to look at him in astonishment, as if what he said was probably the craziest story she's heard. And then she suddenly starts laughing, but it sounded more bittersweet than Lance would have liked.

“Many Alteans wish they had the lung strength to dive that deep, fewer have tried, and even fewer have succeeded. And you talk of it as if it wasn't even a bother.” She looks back to the pictures that float in the air. Lance gently places his hand on Allura’s shoulder, getting her to look back at him. He looks into her eyes and sees something that has become very familiar to him these last couple of months out here. 

“It wasn't a bother. Not for a second. I've been diving for almost all of my life. and to be able to do it again, especially to be able to help you….I'd gladly do it again in a heartbeat.” He gives her a soft smile, and pulls her into a light hug. One that she could easily get out of if she wanted. 

“But we all can't be strong all the time Allura, no matter how much we try.”  
“What are you talking about Lance?” Allura tries to play Naïve, but Lance could tell that her voice is shaking.  
“I can see it in your eyes Allura. You miss Altea…”  
Allura takes in a quiet gasp, Lance keeps going though,even though he can feel her slowly grasp his jacket, her hands shaking “and there's nothing wrong with that.you lost everything. And while the rest of the universe may have moved on, that hurt is still fresh.” 

He can feel her wrap her arms around him, her grip on his waist tugging him in closer. He responds by doing the same, slipping his hand under her hair to cradle the back of her head. While Lance can't see her face, he knows that she's crying into his shoulder. He rubs his hand in a circular motion on her back, whispering that it was okay. That she didn't have to hold back anything. That it was okay to cry. They stayed that way for awhile, Allura sobbing into Lance’s shoulder, and Lance giving her a shoulder to cry on. 

Once Allura had finally gotten out most of her tears, she slowly pulls away from Lance, wiping at the tear tracks that stain her cheeks.   
“I'm sorry, Lance. I shouldn't have brok-”  
“Don't. Apologize. Not After everything that you've been through. you don't have to apologize for crying for the people you lost. And if you ever want to talk, or just need a good shoulder to cry on, I'm only a few hallways away. I'd happily be your knight in shining armor.” Lance tries to do a bow but ends up accidentally hitting his head on the floor, forgetting that they are both sitting down.   
Allura can't help but laugh a little, to think that Lance would be so considerate and caring, she doesn't really know him as well as she thought.   
“If it's alright for now, I'd very much like to get my mind off of Altea at the moment. Maybe you could tell me some more about your Earth culture?”

She's not ready to talk about it, Lance can understand that, he'd gladly give her the distraction, especially if it means that he can explain more about Earth to her. To remember some of the things that he misses about it. He gives her a grin, “ what do you want to know?”  
“Coran has told me about your rain, are there other weather patterns on Earth?”

Lance can't help but excitedly waves his arms around as he explains about snow and windy days, which soon leads to him talking about the different seasons and how it affects the wildlife and the plants. “It all seems quite beautiful Lance. I would love to hear more, but I believe that it's already late enough, Let us both head to bed.” But as soon as Allura tries to stand up, she's back down on the floor, Lance right by her side.   
“Allura, are you ok?!”  
“Yes, yes. But….Um….it seems that I sat alittle too long. My legs are..what did Pidge call it? Oh! Asleep, I believe my legs are asleep.”

Lance can't help but laugh out a sigh of relief. He slips his arms under her knees and her back and easily hoist her up. Of course Allura wasn't expecting it, and as soon as he lifts her up, she clings to Lance. He lets out a chuckle and starts walking towards Allura’s room.

“How...how…”  
“I’ve been carrying people for about just as long as I've been diving. It started with my niece and nephew, who always wanted piggyback rides and being picked up. Than my grandfather had broken his hip and had to be carried everywhere until it he could walk on his own again. After that I either helped carry things too heavy for my grandparents, or helping Hunk through his anxiety attacks, and nothing helps Hunk calm down more than being held.”

Lance carried Allura through every quiet hallway, talking about everyone in his family along the way. Once they got to her doors, they automatically open to them. letting Lance walk right through without slowing down. He gently sets her down on her bed and pulls the sheets over her. Even goes as far as to I know her in.  
“You know, I don't need you to put me bed Lance.”

“Yeah, I know. I just…….miss it. I guess.” Lance doesn't look up, focus on making sure that Allura is tucked into bed. After that, he immediately goes into her bathroom and gets a glass of water, remembering all the times his little niece always wanted one as soon as Lance tucked her in.

Once Lance puts the glass down, he finally looks back at Allura, who is looking at him with something that looks too much like she did in the observation deck. Like she's lookin tough him at something else, not really paying attention to what's in front of her. Lance can see that that there a new tears wetting her eyes.

“Did I….do something wrong?”  
Allura snaps out it, and looks at Lance. As if that's the first time she's seen him standing there.  
“No, no. You didn't. It's just…”  
Lance sits down next to Allura, making sure that he had her attention, “it's just what?”  
“You remind me of my uncle. He would always tuck me into bed when I was younger and Father was busy with diplomatic meetings. And he would always get me a glass of water before wishing me good night.”

Lance knows that feeling, he knows what it's like to miss the things we took for granted from family.

Lance gives her another prize winning smile, and lightly kisses her forehead. “Good night Allura. Have sweet dreams.”   
“Thank you Lance. For everything.”  
“Shhh, go to sleep. You probably have a new training regiment for us to do in the morning, and you can't yell at us if your tried.”  
Allura giggles lightly, but now that she's been lying down for a while, she can feel her body becoming more and more weighted, along with her eyelids. She was more tried than she thought. But before she finally succumbs to her dreams, she feels Lance leave one last chaste kiss on her forehead. And she sees him leave her room. Then, she was off to sleep. Dreaming of the times before the war. Of Altea. of what Earth might be like. Of her old family. And her new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
